


i broke into your house last night

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno doesn’t mind making enough for two. He never has. His mother speaks of his generosity like it’s a flaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i broke into your house last night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a home_ice prompt. Was a real story before my fear of new ships made me edit it to nothing.

It’s really not like the recipe doesn’t translate overseas, or even like a recipe for baked potatoes _exists_ , but Sid always insists that Geno’s taste better somehow, for some reason, and Sid is his captain and his friend and his something else entirely, so Geno doesn’t mind making enough for two. He never has. His mother speaks of his generosity like it’s a flaw. 

“You want butter? What kind?” 

Sid is sitting at the counter watching Geno work like he always does, but this is a question Geno has to ask every time, because Sid’s answer is never predictable. Geno likes his potatoes with real butter, sour cream and melted cheddar cheese, maybe parmesan, but sometimes Sid will want neither kind of cheese, will substitute extra potatoes for the sacrifice of any kind of butter. 

True to form, Sid’s eyebrows knit at the question, and he takes a few seconds to answer. There always seems to be a right answer, to Sid at least, but Geno has no idea how he reaches it. 

“Uh, I’ll have it however you’re having it.” 

And that’s the first time in the years that they’ve been eating together that Sid has said this. About anything. 

Geno goes through the rest of their meal’s preparations in silence. 

Sid follows behind him when Geno carries their snack through to the dining room and places their plates on the table. 

They eat together in silence still, and when Geno pushes his plate away and looks up, Sid is already looking at him, watching and wait. 

“We need to talk?” Geno guesses. 

Not for the first time, Geno wishes he’d already cracked the code of how Sidney’s mind works - how everything he says seems calculated or clumsy, never both. Exactly right or a total accident, a mistake. Only to Sidney, of course. But always to Sidney, and in a way that makes it all too easy for others to take on board too. 

“Yeah, Geno. We do.”

____  
____  
____


End file.
